


James Bond's Magic Fingers

by tayryn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, Massage, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond is not always the cause of M's headaches.  Sometimes he's the cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James Bond's Magic Fingers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Persiflage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/gifts).



> This is a rework of a fic my best friend wrote for another fandom, which she so graciously allowed me to tweak for Bond/M!
> 
> My thanks as always to Pers for the beta!!

The pain, when it hit, was immediate.

Piercing, blinding in its intensity, as if some unknown force was driving red hot ice picks through her skull, and deep into her brain. One pierced the top of her skull vertically above her right eye, the other hammered in just above her right brow horizontally, deeper and deeper until the points met at that unreachable, indefinable part of her mind, then radiated back out through her body.

She couldn’t see.

She couldn’t hear.

Yet light and sound threatened to overwhelm her.

Darkness and silence were her only hope, her only remedy.

The enemy struck without warning; instantly turning a powerful, intelligent older woman into a mass of tremoring flesh, begging to curl back into the fetal position. 

The migraine wasn’t a common occurrence, but one that he had seen before. 

James knew from previous experience that M would refuse the powerful narcotic the doctor had prescribed, hoping to work through the agony without the mind altering side effects. Only when she was almost incoherent would she beg for release, be it medication or a concussive punch to knock her out completely. 

Today he hoped it wouldn’t come to that.

He had caught the slurring of her words almost immediately; saw the pencil fall from fingers that suddenly refused to follow her commands. He immediately jumped to his feet, and killed the lights in the room while moving swiftly to the large picture window to pull the blinds, sparing her a measure of agony when the ice picks stabbed moments later, as he knew they would.

Before she could formulate a sentence, and force the words from her uncooperative mouth he left the room, returning moments later with an ice pack in his hands. The words she knew he whispered reverberated through her ears as if he were shouting through a megaphone.

Realizing even the low murmur of his voice was quickly becoming too much for her, James snagged M’s purse from beside her desk, dropped the ice pack inside, then helped her to her feet. He held her close, using his hands, his arms, and his body to guide and support her as he led her to the lift.

M knew they reached the hallway when the light reappeared, forcing her eyelids down tightly. When they stopped, she buried her face in his chest, trying to muffle the everyday sounds of the busy SIS headquarters.

And then came blessed silence.

Oh, not complete silence but the voices and the chatter were gone, and they were alone. Blissfully the only sound was of a soft mechanical humming that seemed to be coming through a long tunnel.

The pain, however, was growing in intensity, wrapping its tendrils even deeper into her body.

The humming stopped.

As James gently directed her to step forward she stumbled, her body unable to overcome the effects of the miasma occurring in her brain. The world suddenly tilted as her feet lost contact with the earth, and she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck.

Car horns blared and motors roared, causing her stomach to roll precariously. Her fingers gripped his neck, and he quickened his pace. Seconds later, she was being lowered onto the soft cushioned seat of her car, and she turned her head to bury her face against the cool leather behind her. Cold pressure touched her neck, and settled, causing a muffled sigh as she realized it was the ice pack he’d fetched earlier. She felt his fingers at the ear not hidden in the seat, knew that something was being placed there to block as much noise as possible, then she gave herself up to the pain.

**~007~007~007~**

She felt the lurch of the automobile as it stopped, and welcomed the ceasing of the car’s movement as her rolling stomach calmed slightly. The car shook as his door closed, and seconds later, the one nearest her head opened. She raised her arms up without opening her eyes, knowing that James would pull her free, and cradle her once again.

Her disorientation grew worse, and she clung to him tightly as he lifted her into his arms once more, hugging her against him as he moved away from the noise of the street. She whimpered, and felt his muscles contract as he pulled her even closer into him, trying to use his body to shield her from as much of the external stimuli that he could.

The next sound she heard was his soft footfalls on the carpet, and after he’d shifted her in his arms, the click of a lock. Her body relaxed slightly, her subconscious somehow knowing that they were almost at their destination.

James’ hands soothed her as he sat her down, fingers gliding over the buttons of her dress, opening it and stripping it away. Slip, bra and shoes followed before he gently laid her back against cool crisp sheets to remove her garters, stockings, and knickers.

And then the top sheet was sliding up over her, cocooning her in quiet relaxation.

The blinds slid shut moments later, and darkness engulfed her.

~007~007~007~

James moved quietly across her bedroom to the two comfortable chairs in the corner. He toed off his shoes, then removed his jacket and tie, tossing them onto one of the chairs, before unbuttoning the first three buttons on his shirt. 

He wanted nothing more than to climb into the bed, and hold her, however he knew that wasn’t what she needed at the moment. Instead, he picked up one of the chairs, and carefully carried it across the room, and set it down next to the bed.

Settling into the chair, he folded his arms behind his head, and simply watched her sleep in the darkened room. Several times he heard her moan, her sleep fitful, but when he gently stroked her calf through the sheet she seemed to calm down.

An hour passed before James heard M cry out, groaning as she fought with the sheet in an effort to escape from the bed. Instantly he was on his feet, and moving to help her out of the bed. He slipped his arm around her, and guided her across the room to the bathroom, holding her waist as she dropped to her knees.

James knelt beside her, and held her head, supporting her as she lost what was left of her lunch, and the several cups of coffee she’d consumed in the last few hours before the migraine hit. He stayed until the heaving stopped, and she slumped back against him.

The damp washcloth that he’d laid out earlier, anticipating what was to come, bathed her face; she sighed, the tiniest hint of a smile touching her lips at the refreshing coolness. A glass of mouthwash rinsed the sour taste from her mouth, then he carried her back to bed.

James hoped that the worst was over, and she nodded slowly when he asked in a whisper if she felt better. Being sick always seemed to be the trigger to the beginning of her recovery.

While her head still throbbed with intense pain, perhaps it had lessened just a bit, she thought. Relaxation… sleep… that is what she craved most now.

Eyes still closed, Olivia sensed James move into the bathroom, and moments later she was aware that he was standing by the bed. She heard the rustle of fabric, the slight click of metal on metal, and sighed contentedly at the knowledge of what was to come.

She always slept better when James held her… if the pain allowed her to tolerate his touch.

The mattress dipped with his weight as he knelt, and she made to turn onto her side in preparation for his spooning up behind her, but to her surprise he urged her to continue moving, his hands tenderly positioning her on her stomach. She made a questioning sound in her throat, which he ignored, as she knew he would.

The soft pop of a cap, followed by the sound of liquid rubbing between palms told her what she needed to know, leading her to hope that she would now be able to stand his ministrations without pain. Olivia knew that James had spoken with her doctor, and with professional masseuses, to learn how to care for her this way.

The friction of his moving hands warmed the unscented oil before his fingers ever so lightly touched the nape of her neck. The probing was gentle, the callused tips seeking contracted muscles, and ever so softly stroking them, in order to help her relax, because her comfort and relief were always paramount to him.

Her moan was one of approval, and James watched her body relax deeper into the mattress, his touch so much more than welcome.

James worked slowly, methodically, using fingers, palms and, even when needed, elbows to massage her neck and back muscles, continuing until they were once again soft and pliable. Then he moved lower, tackling the back of her thighs, her calves, and her feet; his thumbs firmly kneading the bottom of her left foot brought a distinctly feminine moan of pure bliss.

Those same deft fingers trailed up her frame as he shifted his body around, his head joining hers on the pillow. Strong arms slid beneath her, and lifted her, finally pulling her into the cradle of his body, curled up on their left sides.

Nodding in response to his whispered inquiry, Olivia told him she felt much better. And she did, she realized. The pain, while still there, was actually somewhat bearable now. She pushed back against him, her right hand seeking his.

He captured her fingers with his right hand, and squeezed reassuringly, then lowered it down and transferred the small limb into his left hand which he slipped beneath her body to hold her closer. 

Olivia felt James’ lips brush against her hair, the words he was whispering coming across as nothing more than jumbled nonsense to her still aching head, the timbre of the voice soothing her all the same.

His hand whispered caresses across her skin, along with his lips, as they moved with tender determination over her neck, shoulders and breasts. Her breathing grew heavy as her pain began to wrap itself in a more welcome sensation… desire.

Olivia was astonished.

Was James really going to do this when she hurt so badly?

Was he that selfish?

But the protesting words, the sounds that would stop him, wouldn’t rise to her lips. Even in the midst of her pain, her body recognized his touch, knew his goal, and craved what he could give her.

James moved slowly, lips reaching where they could to worship her body without changing their position while his hand travelled lower, and lower, no inch of soft skin left untouched. She tried to move, to accommodate him, but he used his body to hold her in place… and still his hand moved lower. She moaned softly as he slipped his hand between her thighs, his fingers teasing the soft curls covering her sex.

Olivia gasped loudly this time, her head no longer the only part of her body throbbing, and her legs parted to allow him better access as instinct took over. Even as the pain pounded in her brain, her hips pushed back against him, encouraging him to continue.

His fingers slid confidently inside her, welcomed with a surprising rush of moisture. The heel of his palm pressed against her clit, stimulating her… pushing her higher… until she exploded in a mind blowing frenzy.

James remained insistent, not letting her reach the Earth before driving her upward once again. Olivia begged for more with her body, with her gasps, and with her keening cries of his name. Her right hand gripped his left tightly, as he leaned over her, and this time his lips caught her scream as the edge gave way, and she flew again.

Olivia came back to herself slowly, waves of pleasure carrying her to earth; her body satisfied and her pain… gone?

Yes, no more than a slight residual ache remained.

She asked her young lover how he knew, and was somewhat embarrassed when he explained what the doctor had told him.

But the remedy had certainly worked.

The headache that, based on previous experience, would have lasted hours or maybe even days was gone… broken in a most wondrous way.

Olivia was suddenly ashamed that she’d ever thought James could be that selfish, that his actions would be for any reason other than her best interest. She knew him better than that.

He loved her.

He loved her enough to forego his own pleasure just to help her. His desire was evident, pressed into her soft rounded bottom, but his hands had stilled. He was now content just to hold her, to allow her the sleep she needed to finish her recovery.

But she wasn’t.

If just the ministrations of James’ hand had helped her so much, wouldn’t the completed act rid her of any residual pain? Olivia was curious to find out.

She broke his hold, able to only because he recognized her determination, and didn’t want to hurt her. Shifting around to face him, and wrapping her arm around his waist, Olivia rolled to her back, pulling James with her as she went. He protested, and she kissed his words away, her hands grasping the firm cheeks of his arse.

Cradled between her thighs, her legs wrapped around his waist urging him on, James gave up fighting her, and joined their bodies with one smooth thrust, thankful for her earlier releases to ease the way… a perfect fit as usual. 

James held out as long as he could, struggling to keep his movements slow and deliberate, mindful of her still fragile state, even as everything in him begged for release. However, Olivia demanded that he give more and not hold back, and in his present state, he was too weak to resist her.

Desire rose quickly, the motion of their bodies increasing as she met his every thrust, moving in perfect rhythm with him, and then suddenly the lovers peaked and fell together, banishing the pain from the room as their mutual passion carried them away.

James rolled onto his back, taking Olivia with him, and she nestled deeper into his embrace.

Exhausted, yet sated and relaxed… pain gone… she drifted into a deep sleep, locked safe in her lover’s arms.


End file.
